As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent in our society, it has increasingly become necessary for many users to operate multiple apparatus. For example, users are increasingly using their apparatuses to share files between an apparatus and a separate apparatus, to process information from an apparatus on a separate apparatus, to control an apparatus from a separate apparatus, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that a user of the electronic apparatus may interact with an apparatus, a separate apparatus, and/or the like, in an intuitive manner.